


Lost in the Woods

by Lumielles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Short One Shot, jedi dad packed a picnic for sith daughter and spy son in law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielles/pseuds/Lumielles
Summary: Theron proposed that he and Aramys get lost in the woods before the Dantooine Incursion.  She immediately took him up on the offer.





	Lost in the Woods

It wasn’t often Aramys could be convinced to take a swoop bike. She hated it when Theron rode it but hated it even more when she was on it with him. It made him happy, though. She loved seeing him happy more than she hated swoop bikes. It helped to know that _her_ on a swoop bike was something he admitted to thinking about often. 

“I’m still never letting you take Danna on this,” she said into his ear as he turned off the engine. The small grassy clearing in front of them was full of tiny white flowers, all drowning in the midday sun. The Odessen sun felt different than other suns she’d stood under. Maybe it was the unchanging crispness of the air like the planet was always on the line between summer and autumn. 

Theron chuckled as he swung his leg over the bike, dismounting with ease, “Are you kidding? I put her near one of these and she’ll be running off in the middle of the night on them before her tenth birthday.”

“Is that something you did?” Aramys took his hand as he extended it, helping her jump down.

He went quiet for a moment, reaching to the back of the bike and grabbing the duffle bag he’d brought with them.

“Theron?”

“Maybe. It’s—uh—it’s classified,” he grumbled.

“Classified as in you legally can’t talk about it, or you don’t want to?”

“Classified as in you’re never gonna find out. Come on, let’s find a spot.”

With a few large steps, he was in the middle of the clearing, blinking up at the cloudless sky that could be seen through the thinned canopy. Aramys watched as he plopped the bag into the long grass at his feet, appreciating the chance to just observe him. For the first time in a while, it was just them. No Alliance. No baby. No parents returned from the dead. They weren’t the Commander and her trusted advisor here. Just Aramys and Theron. Two completely normal people living in a completely normal moment.

It was surprising how blissful it was; pretending that the galaxy wasn’t falling apart for one afternoon.

“What’s in the bag?” she stepped out into the clearing.

“Your dad packed us a picnic,” Theron knelt beside the bag, pulling out a blanket, “And also a blanket.”

Aramys took it from him, unrolling it into the air and giving it a shake. It floated back down gently, resting on a small patch of white flowers. It was impossible to not squish any of them, some would have to be sacrificed for the sake of their comfort. A pang of regret increased the discomfort of her empty stomach.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled as she sat down, giving the ground a reassuring pat.

“Did you just apologize to the flowers?”

“You know I did.”

“Red or white wine?” Theron reached into the bag and pulled out two metal cups.

“Neither,” Aramys scrunched up her nose, “Why didn’t he pack something that we’ll actually drink? Like that Corellian whiskey I got you for your birthday?”

“Because _I_ packed it,” he grinned as he pulled out the bottle of whiskey, still with the gift tag attached to it, “That was a test.”

“Did I pass?” Aramys hummed in amusement as he stood and walked over to the blanket. He handed her the cups before sitting down.

“With flying colors,” he folded his legs beneath him.

“It’s a little late to test me, isn’t it? You’ve already proposed, _twice_; we have Danna—”

“First time doesn’t count ‘cause I don’t remember it.”

“Counts for me,” Aramys set the cups down, “What else is in there?”

“Uh,” Theron twisted around and pulled the bag between them, “Looks like some kind of rice thing… and a—salad? I don’t know there’s a lot of green. This one looks like a chocolate something?”

“Let me see,” Aramys grabbed the transparent container in his hand, “It’s a cake I think. What about that one?”

“Sandwiches.”

“My father did all this?”

Aramys sat back a little, wiggling her hips back and forth to help settle the smushed vegetation beneath the blanket. While it had already been a little over a year since he’d returned to them, being able to eat his cooking again still felt like a sort of fever dream.

“Danna and I helped.”

“How much did Danna do?”

“She did a very good job of putting the cake I gave her up her nose.”

A snort tore through Aramys’ throat, irritating it. Theron’s attention snapped to her, jumping at the sound.

Shoulders relaxed as he chuckled, “I’m always amazed that such a huge sound can come out of such a small person.”

“That’s because all my growth spurts went to my nose.”

“I like your nose.”

“It’s too big.”

“It’s not.”

“It’s too long.”

“I like it.”

“It’s my father’s.”

“It’s also Danna’s.”

“I hope she’ll forgive me someday.”

“Ha ha,” Theron tossed the container with the salad into Aramys’ lap “Eat some salad.”

“Give me the cake,” Aramys reached for the whiskey bottle that Theron had put down and unscrewed the cap. She poured a decent amount into the two cups that rest precariously on the blanket, “I’m starting with dessert.”

“That’s funny,” Theron mumbled, leaning over to her and breathing right up against the sensitive spot of her neck, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

“Oh?” she said in a breath, turning her head to look at him.

There was no response from him as she accepted the advance by kissing him. First a quick peck on his lips, then a second one. As she pulled away from the second one, he grumbled, a hand reached up around the back of her neck and pulling her back to him. Their lips met once more as Aramys crept her hands to his belt. 


End file.
